


Beg for it

by orbiting_the_loonaverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Camgirl, Consent, Dom Jihyo, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, GL, Hand & Finger Kink, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Mommy Kink, POV Third Person, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Switching, Tags Are Hard, brat sana, good girl, kinky but like that not kinky lol, mommyXkitten, sahyo, sana catgirl, spitting, squirting :3, wlw, yeahhh just sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbiting_the_loonaverse/pseuds/orbiting_the_loonaverse
Summary: Sahyo smutCamgirlsDommy mommy Jihyo X bratty kitten Sana-soft dominance, nothing hardcore-If you don't like possessiveness, don't read this one lol
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Shower

By the time Sana pull's into the parking slot in front of her and Jihyo's apartment. Its about quarter past 1(pm). Class went on a bit longer than usual but if she hurries her shower, they'll have plenty of time to get ready for their live. She opens the door and is instantly greeted by her lover,

"Hi Darling" the slightly smaller blonde smiles, already taking Sana's bag and jacket from her to take care of them. "You better get in the shower, we've only got about forty minutes till we start." Jihyo hung both the bag and jacket on the rack beside them while Sana closes their front door and takes off her shoes. "Was traffic bad today?"

"Sorry I'm late. But, no. It wasn't traffic. I was stopped after class." The brunette takes a bit longer setting her shoes in the corner.

Jihyo's hands stay holding onto the coat rack, looking curiously at her girlfriend. "Why?... By whom?"

Sana sighs, standing up. "It was just Dahyun again"

"Again??" -eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed- "Why does she keep stopping you after class?"

Sana now trying to shrug off the topic, "I'm sure she just needs a friend, she doesn't really hang out with anyone from what I've seen."

Jihyo gave a questioning look, raising her eyebrow. "Is that what you thought I was doing when I was walking you to class everyday and was always there when your class ended?" 

".....Well... no." Sana replied admittedly. "I'm not that dumb."

"You know she's interested in you."

"I guess, but I've already mentioned you. Shouldn't she take the hint?" 

"You're gorgeous and charismatic and adorable and flirtatious." Jihyo steps a bit closer to Sana "You'd have to be stupid to not try and go after a girl like you."

Sana looks away, trying to hide her red cheeks. She could tell Jihyo was still a bit upset but she enjoyed her possessiveness. "I'll make sure she knows I'm not interested, ok?" Sana wrapped her arms around Jihyo's waist. "Now are you gonna help me get cleaned up or do I have to do it all by myself?" She pouted saying that, looking into her lover's big eyes like a wounded pup.

Jihyo put her hands on the brunette's hips, sighing "You know I like saving myself for the live Baby" 

Sana pouted even more, making an exaggerated face. Leaning closer into Jihyo "But... mommy.. I need you." Jihyo instantly felt herself heat up. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in class today. The way you kiss my neck and leave marks all over me. I knew once I came home you'd be ready to ruin me." Jihyo gave long sigh as Sana rested her forehead against Jihyo's. "I want to taste myself on your lips mommy." she leaned in and kissed Jihyo softly. Then pulled away to look at her dom in a pleading way, yet again.

Jihyo's eyes fluttered back open. Giving a short sigh, almost annoyed. "...god, fine." 

Sana let out a small giggle, biting her bottom lip to try and hide her big smile, Immediately taking her shirt off and running for the shower. "Hey! At least let me undress you!" Jihyo shouted running after her. 

-

Stepping into the shower, they both tensed a bit at the water spraying down on them, but eventually relaxed into the feeling. Sana, sighing and closing her eyes "I love a hot shower after a long day."

"Baby, It's not even 2 yet." she laughed, pulling Sana into her by her waist. 

"You know what I mean." Sana rolled her eyes before being pulled into a wet kiss. Hot water streaming down them, pressed together as close as they can get. Jihyo's hands squeezed at the brunette's waist, pushing her against the shower wall. Loving the feeling of the younger girl's soft tits pressed against her own, she moaned into the kiss, having her arms wrapped around her to hold her love close. Jihyo pressed her thigh in between Sana's. The sudden contact making her back arch and her breath hitch. She open's mouth more to give the other better access. Jihyo took the opportunity to spit in her mouth, causing Sana's eyes to roll back and a whimper to escape her mouth. 

"Do you like when mommy spits in your mouth kitten?" Jihyo cocked an eyebrow, raising her thigh a bit more. Her eye's instantly shut, feeling so much at once so quickly, not being able to contain her whimpers of pleasure anymore. 

"Yes, mommy. Give me more," Jihyo pulled Sana's hips down onto her thigh, causing Sana to desperately grind down onto her. 

"Ask nicely Darling." Sana's hands grappled onto Jihyo's shoulders, her head fallen back against the tile wall and hands on her hips, guiding her into overwhelming pleasure. On the balls of her feet, not quite ready for the sensations coursing through her body, she was only able to let out more whimpers. A devilish grin grew on Jihyo's face "Come on princess, talk to me. This is what you wanted. I know you want you more. Just tell me." She moved her focus to her neck, passionately kissing along her jawline until she reached just under her ear. Leaving a couple more soft kisses before sucking hard. Licking and biting over and over the same sensitive area. She knew just what she was doing and Sana was falling apart. Moaning even louder than before, trying to reach her orgasm, going even faster, having her clit rub against Jihyo's soft wet thigh. Jihyo groaned, aching to have her girlfriend cum. 

Sana knew she was getting so close, loosing feeling in her legs little by little. She wanted it so badly. "please.... please mommy,.. spit on me again. I'm yours. Make me yours." Hearing those words alone made Jihyo clench her jaw to try and hold back the moan that almost left her. She dropped her thigh from Sana's center and replaced it with her hand. 

Her fingers moved slowly at first, gathering Sana's wetness. "I'm the only one that gets to have you like this." She breathed out against Sana's lips, looking straight into her eyes. "Open your mouth for me again." Sana didn't hesitate to obey her order. She licked over her lips and her tongue, then drooled into her mouth. Sana moaned and desperately captured Jihyo into a passionate kiss. A dance of tongues creating groans of pleasure from both girls and pushing back and forth for control as the younger caressed over Sana's dripping pussy. She then let her middle finger begin circling her clit. Sana gasped a bit, opening her mouth a bit more. Jihyo nipped at her bottom lip before asking "Do you want me inside you?"

"god yes" Sana groaned, exasperated. Jihyo smiled, playing at her center, then in half a second, delved two fingers in her. Sana moaned loudly as her grip on Jihyo tightened. She continued to kiss her feverishly, even as Sana fell apart, pushing her fingers in and out at a moderate pace. Sana's wetness already dripping down Jihyo's arm. She knew she was dripping too, the water only spraying against her back now and still, her inner thighs were soaked. Sana began tightening around Jihyo's fingers, she was close.

Jihyo smirked, then began pawing at Sana's chest and nipping at her hard nipples. Her breath was uneven and wavering, constant sounds if whimpering and incoherent words. She then finally squeaked out "I wanna cum."

"awe" Jihyo smiled, then focused her attention on Sana lips again, kissing her roughly but keeping her fingers going the same pace. "Do you?" she asked as she curled her fingers up.

Sana was hardly kissing back at this point and barely even holding herself up. "please" 

Jihyo slowed her pace and moved to Sana's ear, whispering "Only if you beg for it" 

There was a moment where neither said anything, just the sound of the water hitting the tile floor and heavy breathing as they stared into each other's eyes. Sana looked down and in the quietest voice she could manage, finally let out "please, will you let me cum for you mommy?" 

Jihyo's favourite sound was the desperate pleads of her girlfriend.(second to her laugh of course) "Yes, kitten" Jihyo started going even faster than before. "cum for me and I'll let you fuck me with your tongue later." Sana started tightening up again, her nails digging into Jihyo's back. Jihyo leaned in and started leaving marks all over her chest, having her free hand lightly wrapped around Sana's throat. Already on the edge again, Sana continued letting out her moans and whimpers and she tried to match Jihyo's rhythm. The ladder curled her fingers once more and pressed her palm against the already sensitive clit. The feeling making Sana cry out and completely unfolded, trembling uncontrollably in her girlfriend's hands as her cum spilled out. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath and hold herself up straight.

Jihyo looked at her lovingly, slowly pulling her fingers out and sucking them clean. "You were such a good girl." she smiled. Sana rested her head on her shoulder, still trying to catch her breath, smiling weakly. "But we should actually get you cleaned up now."

-


	2. the live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one that thinks sahyo is the hottest pairing?......

With their camera having been on for over twenty minutes now, Sana was growing a bit impatient again. They've just been having small talk with the chat as a way to ease into it. They've had a lot of the same followers for a while now and no longer hide their identity in the videos. 

**Jong96: Why do you even stay at that shit job Jihyo? They don't treat you right.**

**9navely9: I'll gladly just give you both all my money if it meant you could go live more than once a week. : >**

Jihyo giggled a bit "Well as great of an offer as that is, I don't want this to be the only thing I do. I'm still trying-" Sana completely toned out at that point. The only thing she could hear was her girlfriend's promise still ringing in her ears "I'll let you fuck me with your tongue." She stared down at Jihyo's bare thighs somewhat discretely. She wore nothing but some pretty black lace panties and a matching bra. Sana loved this set. Practically see through but still covered enough to make you stare, trying to finish the image in your head. Though Sana of course already knew exactly what Jihyo looked like without anything on, but that doesn't change her excitement each and every time. Jihyo had a tendency to fidget and move her hands around a lot as she spoke, making her legs and chest shake a bit, lightly smacking down on her legs. They looked so soft and inviting. The way they look when her cums dripping down them, how satisfying it is to lick them clean and kiss her so she can taste herself. 

**696969momoring: uhhh I think Sana's caught in a trance....**

Eyes squinting a bit, Jihyo let out a small laugh before turning her head to see the hypnotized Sana leaning back and pressing her legs together, clearly lost in thought while staring at Jihyo. She grins and turns back to the camera, continuing her conversation somewhat mindlessly. Now slightly caressing her inner thighs, watching the way Sana's starts squirming, she squeezes roughly and lets out a moan. Sana's breath hitched, pressing her legs together even more now. Jihyo, now fully enjoying herself, completely turns to Sana and spreads her legs as far as they'll go. "Is this what you're drooling over baby?" She asks knowingly, rubbing over her center. 

Sana was ready to fall over. Finally raising her eyes to make eye contact with Jihyo, she swallows hard before nodding frantically and moving a bit forward. Jihyo lets out a quiet snicker "If you wanted to fuck me so badly, why didn't you just ask darling?" Sana didn't even reply, she was already tying her hair back and getting down on her knees. "So submissive today.." A smile crept on Jihyo's eager face. She lightly grabbed Sana's chin and used her thumb to play with her bottom lip. Sana's mouth fell open as she let Jihyo's thumb enter. "Such a good girl." She switched her thumb with her two middle fingers and watched as Sana eagerly began sucking on them, coating them with her saliva. Licking up between them and taking them as far as they'd reach, looking into her eye's the entire time. Though she was cut short when Jihyo pulled her fingers from her mouth and instead grabbed ahold of her hair. Nothing but lust in her eyes as she pulls it back a bit and watches Sana whimper and arch her back, leaving her neck open for Jihyo. She took the opportunity to leave one small kiss mark under her jaw. Sana looks back down at her, pleading and pouts her lip in the cutest way. Jihyo smiles again then mocks her little pout "Go get your leash baby."

Sana pounced off the bed excitedly, skirt and tits bouncing. She ran over to her dresser and right back to the bed. Jihyo makes a quick glance at the chat again and smiles.

**chaengchaeng: ugh such a cutie. So excited to be put on her leash.**

She clambers back onto the bed and hands the leash over, still beaming at Jihyo. She sits on her hands and knees again and lifts her chin to give Jihyo access. She fastens the matching baby pink collar and leash, tugging on it almost immediately, pulling Sana up to her lips. She looks at her lips and then back at her eyes "good girl". Sana was already melting. The countless appraisal making her want nothing more than to please her right now.

With this angle she moves her knee up in between Jihyo's legs, pressed against her center. "I want to please you mommy." Sana said softly, feeling herself heat up just by saying that. She wanted to taste Jihyo so badly, she was practically aching for it. 

"You will." Jihyo replied in a demanding tone, looking at her lips yet again. Sana did the same before leaning in. Kissing at a much faster pace than Jihyo had expected. She was clearly very eager, being even more aggressive than usual, almost dominating Jihyo. Nipping at her lip, holding onto the back of her neck to pull her in closer, doing absolute wonders with her tongue, Sana was definitely very good with her mouth. Always making the confident and dominating Jihyo into a mess. She was getting lost in the kiss, letting Sana take control of it, pushing further into her. Sana moved her hand down to her waist, squeezing it and pulling her hips into her knee while licking over Jihyo's soft lips. Jihyo couldn't hold back anymore, she let out an exhausted moan into Sana's mouth and pushed herself against her leg. 

Sana pulls away a bit, breaking the kiss, smiling slyly. Jihyo rarely lets herself let go like that. Sana knows she's aching to cum. "Do you want me to make you cum now mommy?"

Jihyo was out of breath, her chest heaving and mouth still open. Leaning back on her hands, legs still spread, she finally catches herself "Of course I do." She lets out in a domineering tone, grabbing ahold of the collar and pulling Sana close to her center. " Take my clothes off."

Sana didn't waste any time. Immediately pulling her panties off, unhooking her bra and throwing them to the floor. Sana looked back down at Jihyo's soft, wet center. Practically drooling, she lowered herself and wrapped her arms around her thighs, pulling her closer. Just a few inches from her girlfriend's heat, she looks up at her and asks "Can I?" 

Jihyo smiles and nods, "please do." Sana looked back down at the delicious meal awaiting her. Leaning down she lets her tongue make a long swipe between Jihyo's lips. With that Jihyo moved down to resting on her elbows. Sana does it again, this time a bit deeper, causing some wetness to drip down her lip. She looks at Jihyo as she licks it off and goes again. Jihyo's eyes roll back a bit and her head falls back. But with a few more passionate licks she finally lets her quiet moans fall from her lips. Hearing Jihyo's pleasure filled whines makes Sana whimper. Trying to ignore the pulsing surge between her legs, she starts going a bit faster. Though she can already feel her own wetness on her inner thighs. With the change in pace, Jihyo grabbed at Sana's hair again, pushing her down more. Sana moans again, trying not to get lost in Jihyo's intoxicating taste and her eagerness to cum already. She feels Jihyo's gentle hand start petting her. Caressing her head and neck and back. The comfort making her slow back down a bit, but instead focusing on her clit. Making circles with her tongue, then sucking lightly. Jihyo fidgets a bit and lets out a small whine. As Sana sucked a bit harder and continued gathering all her wetness in her mouth, she completely laid on her back, no longer being able to hold herself up. Her head turned to the side and her hands grabbed at the silk sheets of their bed. Sana continued her technique, running her tongue over her entrance as it continued to drip and moving up to show her clit attention. At this rate Jihyo wouldn't last five minutes.

Jihyo then felt two fingers swipe between her lips, then opened her eyes to see those in front of her. "Taste." Jihyo's mouth fell open automatically and before saying anything Sana's wet fingers were in her mouth. Moaning at the taste, Jihyo's closed and she melted into the sensation. She sucked on them lovingly, licking them till their was nothing left to taste. Sana pulled them from her mouth, leaving Jihyo reeling, and says "now spit on them." god this girl was going to be the death of her. She gathered the saliva in her mouth and drooled onto Sana's delicate fingers, making eye contact the entire time. Sana smiled at her, not looking away and pushed those two fingers inside Jihyo. 

Not paying attention enough to even see Sana move her hand down, Jihyo's eyes rolled back and a high pitched moan left her mouth. "God, you're so tight. It's a good thing you're dripping wet or else I don't think I'd be able to fit two fingers in." Sana smiled in an overly confident manner. Jihyo was too lost in the feeling to try and say anything. Sana pushed in and out at moderate pace, lightly curling her fingers ever so often, watching Jihyo squirm and slowly get to closer to falling apart. Jihyo began bucking her hip and trying to get Sana to go faster. Though Sana kept her pace and used her other hand to adore Jihyo's soft chest and stomach. 

Jihyo was getting a bit annoyed. She clearly wanted Sana to go faster and yet, she kept the same agonizingly slow pace. She groans "baby..." her eyes stay shut as she quietly chirps up "come on..." 

Sana moves her hand from her chest to her waist and lifts her a bit. "What do you want mommy?" 

Jihyo let out another little groan, loving the feeling of Sana's warm hand pressed against her body "I want you to go faster." there was a short silence before Jihyo's eyes finally reopened and she looked at Sana "please" 

_'so needy'_ Sana thought to herself, loving how pathetic her girlfriend looked. Jihyo wouldn't always let herself get like this, so when it did happen, Sana always relished in it. "You have to fuck into them.. and I'll go faster" Jihyo loved the idea, but pretended as if she was being forced into this, groaning. She started rolling her hips into Sana's hand. Sana could feel her own wetness completely dripping down her thighs at this point. She started pushing her fingers in and out at a faster pace, matching Jihyo's rhythm. Her hands gripped the sheets again, so hard her knuckles turned white. She knew she was getting close. No longer able to control her breathing. Sana starts going even faster "Are you gonna cum for me?" Jihyo's body starts convulsing a bit and she only lets out a little whimper in response. Sana gets up a bit more, moving her free hand to Jihyo's lower abdomen and pushes down, curls her fingers and goes even faster. "cum for me mommy, I'm being so good for you" Sana says somewhat breathlessly. Jihyo wasn't even moving her hips anymore, just lifting them up and taking Sana's fingers. Her head is pushed back and her mouth open, the only response she can muster and is loud moans. Sana repeatedly hitting her g-spot, making her shake and twitch. She finally bucks her hips and cries out, shaking uncontrollably as her cum pours out everywhere. Sana slows down, letting Jihyo come down from her high.

Jihyo's breathed slowed and she relaxed her body, still twitching occasionally. Sana slowly took her soaked fingers out and took one long lick from them. "You did so good"

Jihyo laughed, still a bit out of breath "I should be telling you that. You're the one that just made me squirt in under ten minutes."

Sana seemed very proud of herself and hearing Jihyo's praise made her even more bold "Maybe you should be the one wearing the leash"

Jihyo's eyes opened at that and she raised an eyebrow "oh?" Sana instantly regretted saying that and looked down, trying to come up with a good enough apology. Only for Jihyo to say "Then put it on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~I want you to cry, cry for meeee~ tehe I'm funny  
> I always have to take breaks when writing these lol they're kindaaaaaaa ~spicy~  
> but woahhh I updated before a year went by... how did that happen  
> yeah, I know, sorry the chapters are short  
> and If you want me to like make a series on specifically Twice smuts/pwps I will butttt it depends on if anyone actually wants that lol otherwise they'll just be at random  
> give me some feedback :^

**Author's Note:**

> I usually just take inspiration from my own relationship lol (no, I'm not a camgirl. the idea is just hot) but I also only ever write when I feel really motivated soooooooooooo  
> I take forever to update. sorry in advance :P


End file.
